Roadon
Roadon is the most southern of all the countries. The countryside is made of harsh deserts and barren plains. Most people live on the coast of the ocean where the air is cooler and the land less empty. But the Roadani are tough. In Roadon there is a policy of military service. All people at age seventeen must serve at least four years. Many choose to stay longer. In the service everyone learns to fight with a spear and shield at the least. All have to specialize beyond that. The people of Roadon are marked amongst the best warriors in the entire world. There is no royalty in Roadon nor is there any formal process for choosing a leader. Respected admirals, generals, and governors make claims for the title of Grand General of the Roadani or Jarai as it is known in Roadonese. Usually the process is relatively peaceful. The Roadani are warlike and spiritual. Though they mostly prefer isolation from the rest of the world they will not pass an opportunity for war. Their country had been slowly expanding since the end of the War of Ascendance. Their biggest enemy is Toalla. Border skirmishes are frequent. Roadon often wins. The government has a hand in almost everything in the country. They control most of the trade and work. The Roadani don’t mind. They consider themselves to all be part of the military which is the government. Most people here live in great coastal cities the likes of which are not rivaled in the current age. The last part of Roadon is the southern island of Cherak. It is a huge island south of the country and a holy land to the Roadani. It was were the country was founded and the last of the lands controlled by the Old Gods. Major Locations Half of Roadon lives in the two cities of Sar-Makashi and Tel’Mar. Each city is enormous. They have grand walls surrounding them engraved with the heros of Roadon. Each has houses made of sandstone and glass. Each is located in healthy land. Sar-Makashi The capital city in Roadon is Sar-Makashi it was built on land blessed by Ghuramor. It was built to celebrate the two hundredth anniversary of the capture of Tel’Mar. It is a grand city of golden domes and blood red stone. The streets are wide and cobbled. The mansions are made of wood and precious metals. The military elite of Roadon gather in the central citadel to plan the expansion of their empire. It is called Hrai Kraedox and it is the home of the Grand General. They claim it to be a fortress not even a god could sack. Tel’Mar Tel’Mar was built in a river delta shortly after the War of Ascendance. The fertile land provides a welcome respite from the harsh desert sun. Tel’Mar was founded by the Poi'Mareath in the aftermath of the great war. It was supposed to be their fortress against the new world. But raiders from the newly established country of Roadon assaulted the city laying siege to it for ten years. Afterward it became their stronghold as they spread their empire. Hundreds of years later Tel’Mar is still strong. It has an inner city where many Poi’Mareath still live and where the majority of government functions take place. Outside is a city where millions of people live. The harbor supports hundreds of military ships and builds dozens more each year. Tel’Mar also holds The Grand Temple of Roadon. A giant complex with a facility devoted to each of the gods. Outside the Roadani grow spices and exotic foods which they ship out to Toalla and Mordehall. Their main import is water and food. Several canals cut through the city bringing life to streets. Cherak Cherak is great the island off the South coast of Roadon. It is a holy land to the Roadani and home of Yaerrin. It was the location where the country was founded. Also on Cherak is a high security prison. Crimson Casbah The Casbah is a small fortress on the border of Toalla and Roadon. It used to be a Toallan stronghold but was ceded to the Empire in the last Desert War. It is now a trade and border outpost commanded by Roadon. However it retains many strong Toallan influences. Culture Religion The Roadani revere two gods over all others. Rallia the Queen of Storms for she is the patron of soldiers. But more than that she brings the rains which revitalize the barren desert. And then there is Yaerrin the one who holds the sun in the sky. But they do not pray for restraint. They pray for him to test them and to strengthen their resolve. When the soldiers of Roadon don their black robes and red sashes they also put on a copper amulet of the sun god. It shields them from the dangers of the sun but not the feelings of heat. Most Roadani consider this amulet to be their most prized possession. Military Service Soldiers wear hoods with bars of white or red cloth to show rank. Officers wear turbans clasped with a gem and decorated with red or black feathers. Enlisted use spears and heavy shields. Officers carry scimitars. Most people in Roadon are devoted to the military even after they leave the service. The service influences every part of their life. In fact Roadani drinking songs are just marching songs all soldiers learned. The Alikiima The Sacred Ways of the Roadani Military. Every soldier lives and dies by the pillars of the Alikiima. The First Pillar The greatest weapon of anyone is the soldier by their side. As such the glory of anyone is shared by their allies. The Second Pillar War has no place for honor. But it has a place for heroes. The Third Pillar A spear can be replaced but a life can not. The Fourth Pillar A person must fight for more than their own life. They must fight for a cause whatever that may be. Death The Roadani have a unique way of remembering the dead. Instead of trying to honor every individual, they believe that by creating an everlasting empire, all those who helped build it will be remembered and rewarded. Craftsmanship The Roadani have developed many devices to more effectively fight war. Chief among these are Sun Steel and Storm Glass. Sun Steel is harder and stronger than it’s normal counterpart and leaves more devastating wounds. Storm Glass is made from sand deep in Cherak and tended to by priests. It allows magic of Rallia and Yaerrin to be more easily channeled. Notable Events Roadon has fought two wars against Toalla, which are called the First and Second Desert Wars. The first was from AeP 102 to AeP 104. The second was in AeP 418. Roadon won both wars. At the start of AeP 438 an ancient Roadani artifact was stolen and taken to the Crimson Casbah. It was eventually recovered there. Shortly before coming to Carufell, Warren Kassett was dismissed from the military for taking money from his subordinates. In Yaerrus of AeP 446, a search for an Iron Tempest Commando was conducted in Hrai Kraedox. The search was done by Mezzin Qolat, Krin Vash’Neer, Oruc Chalishan, and Al’Sys. It ended in the arrest of Vreeli Szere. She later poisoned herself with toxin supplied by Mezzin Qolat who preferred she died honorably rather than become a living test subject. People from Roadon * Grand General Doro Jarem * Grand General Prasus Ka * Amma Telv * Ben * Dolvin * Jack's Wife * Jael Carttim * Krin Vash'Neer * Leucy * Mezzin Qolat * Sazira Alamaster * Seela Brax * Tal Silverstep * Tanya Pareer * Warren Kassett //////////// List of Appearances Campaigns # The Casbah Caper # The Snake in the Sand Session One: The Poisoned Pit # The Snake in the Sand Session Two: The Torch in the Storm # The Snake in the Sand Session Three: The Viper's Head Supplemental # SMBT Supplemental: Jack’s Deal # SitS Supplemental: Epilouge # SitS Supplemental: Krin's Backstory # SitS Supplemental: Mezzin's Report Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Empire of Roadon